


Shotgun Shell

by Leilatigress



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilatigress/pseuds/Leilatigress
Summary: Poor Jacob...





	Shotgun Shell

Jacob would feel guilty if it wasn't his work space they were violating right now. Glancing around the corner he can hardly keep the disgust out of his voice as he's treated to a full moon of Zaeed's ass. Well muscled legs drape on either side of the moon the man fully invested in the woman under him. “Yeah, right there. Damn ouch!” The creak of the table stops a moment. 

“You all right love? Not the angle you like?” Concern as Zaeed traces a hand up one leg other hand firmly around her waist. 

“Perfect angle however having a shotgun slug shoved up my ass is not exactly what I want.” His laugh is quick as he digs and finds the offending object tossing it over to land next to Jacob's boot. “Now where were we?” Rustle of fabric as she pulls him close the creak of table starts up again and Jacob sighs deciding to take a seat in his hiding place knowing they will be at it a while. 

“Perfect tits, bout time I got to see them without the armor.” Yeah Jacob knew about those tits, dusky rose nipples that grew into tight hard peaks when stimulated properly, like a shower. He'd been drunk, had been his only excuse to walk into the women's bathroom. 

“Bout time I got to see that chest without armor as well.” Glance out to see Shepard running a tongue up the chest tracing one of the many scars the soldier has. 

“I'm just happy my old scarred hide doesn't scare you off. Cmere, want to bend you over...and...damn woman yes!” Jacob shakes his head hearing the various parts rattle on his repair bench. Some fall off as Shepard is getting louder her climax close. “Wait for me love...almost there....want to see your face.” There is a lot of rattling and then a thump. 

“I'm not some little slip of a thing you can man handle around Z, what made you think you could pull that off?” Her voice is breathless with mirth. 

“Doesn't matter, we always end up on the floor anyways love seeing you ride.” Chuckle answers that, “Damn love, coming fast.” 

“Hold steady Z, OH!” Another chuckle and they are both crying out before falling silent both trying to catch their breath. “We better clean up, really don't want Taylor finding out we violated his work station.” 

“Little late for that, he's over hiding in the corner.” Zaeed's comment is met with a gasp and a rustle of clothing. Suddenly there is a rattle and then a yelp of pain. “Love are you all right? Shit, look at it swelling already. Jacob, better come on out you need to help me with her.” 

Jacob does come out thankful she's at least got her shirt on the ends hiding the good bits. “Oh you are never living this down. Can leap small walls in a single bound felled by a shotgun shell.” 

“Shut up and help me over to Chakwas.” She's laughing though the crinkle of her lips enough to have him smiling too despite the situation. 

“Going to need more clothing than that unless you want us to just bring Chakwas to you. You'd have to cross the bridge to get to the elevator.” Jacob's cleaning up the parts and bullets all over the floor leaving Zaeed to help Shepard or not. 

“Dr. Chakwas is already enroute, will be here momentarily.” Edi's metallic voice chimes in quickly. 

“Oh a threesome? My Commander your really taking my advice of blowing off steam a bit far.” Chakwas announces seeing Jacob and Zaeed. 

“Uh, no that is not what happened.” Jacob stammers turning a lurid shade of pink. 

Slight shake of head with a smile on her face she shares with Shepard as she takes her tools out to work. “Good news is you didn't break it, just a bit of a sprain. Get the rest of your clothes on and get to bed. I can put some ice on it but otherwise you are fine.” She's closing the small doctor case and headed back out. “Perhaps Mr. Taylor would like to help me in the medical bay for a moment and let you two arrange yourselves properly?” Taylor' quick assent only has Zaeed and Shepard laughing more as he helps her into pants and boots.


End file.
